


Our Choices

by Hazellikesbasil



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poor Alex - Freeform, Washingdad, but there are fluffy parts, car crash, there are more characters i'm just lazy to put them in the character section, this story has a sad theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellikesbasil/pseuds/Hazellikesbasil
Summary: Alex, John, Herc, and Laf get in a car accident while leaving for a wedding. Alex is the only one to walk out physically fine.





	1. Once beautiful nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I hope people like it.

“You what?!” The angry voice of Thomas Jefferson boomed on the other side of the phone, Alexander winced at the harsh tone in which Thomas spoke. He could hear James Madison, Thomas’s husband, try to calm Thomas down, but his efforts were useless as the still fuming Thomas began to yell again. “Answer me, Hamilton! What the hell have you done?!” Thomas’s voice began to crack. Alexander shifted uncomfortably in the cold hospital seat, his hands becoming clammy as he thought of an answer. “Thomas’s please calm down, it was an accident” Alex responded with each word his voice slowly closing up thinking about the events that happened.

He knew he shouldn't have stayed up so late the night before, he knew he should have told them that he was too tired to drive. It's all his fault that his significant others are in the hospital covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. Today was supposed to be a happy day, they were supposed to arrive at Eliza and Maria’s home, congratulate the two on their wedding the upcoming day, and party with all their friends. But instead, he is faced with the daunting task of explaining what happened to his friends. He called Thomas first, Lafayette was his brother so he deserved to know before everyone else. He knew the man would react like this, but still, he was shocked. Thomas never liked Alexander and that was no secret to anyone, but over the past couple of months, the two were able to form a slight friendship.

“Alexander?” his foster dad's, George, voice snapped him out of his daze, “Yes, Dad?” Alex spoke slowly. “Tell me what happened Son” George said in a calming tone extremely contrasting to Thomas’s. Alex took in a small breath and responded “last night I didn't get a lot of sleep but I didn't want to admit that I was tired, so when it became my turn to drive I didn't say anything” Alex paused, the thought of the accident made him want to cry. “I-I didn't realize I was falling asleep behind the wheel until it was too late…… a truck hit us from the side, I-I could..” Alex felt his eyes water but he continued. “I-I could hear their screams during the impact, our car flipped over and I crawled out, cars stopped and called an ambulance. I stood looking at the car dazed and shocked, I was pulled away as Laf, Herc, and John were put in the ambulance" Alex was going to keep talking but George interrupted him by saying “That’s enough Alexander, I’ll tell everyone else, hang up and get some rest”. 

After exchanging a short goodbye Alex hung up the phone. He stood up and walked to the front desk. The woman who sat there was short and wore a pair of scrubs with little dogs on them. Her bright red hair was put up in a ponytail, and a couple strands flew onto her freckled cover face. Freckles. The small, round, beautiful, imperfect perfections cascaded her face. They reminded him of John and all the restless nights he spent staring at those beautiful freckles that looked like stars and constellations on his face. All those nights where he'd return home and the first face he saw was John’s. All the nights he cuddled with John to calm himself down. All those beautiful nights. 

“Excuse me sir, how may I help you?” her intensely sweet voice asked waking him from his trance. “Um hello” Alex looked at her name tag, “Lucy, I was wondering if I could visit some patients that were recently admitted” he replied kindly. Lucy looked at the clock on her desk then looked at Alex, “I’m sorry sir I’d love to let you visit, but sadly it is past visiting hours. You’ll have to wait until morning” she said while writing something on a notepad. “Is there nothing you can do? I was just in a car crash with my significant others and I haven't heard anything from the doctor since my arrival, please miss I must know how they are doing. It’s killing me to not know what's happening to them” Alex said so desperately as his hands clenched. Lucy looked at him pity in her eyes, “I’ll see what I can do Mr.-” “Hamilton” Alex said cutting her off. “Ok I’ll see what I can do Mr.Hamilton, now please sit down. I’ll call you when the doctors respond” she finished as she wrote his name on the notepad. With that Alex walked back to the cold hospital seat and sat down, staring off into the night sky.


	2. The Past

Alex stared at the clock that hanged next to the magazine rack, it’s only been 30 minutes but it felt like hours. His phone kept buzzing with notifications, text ranging from Thomas all the way to Aaron, who only texted him during emergencies. He couldn't bother to answer them so he just turned his phone completely off. He fiddled with his fingers to pass the time until his eyes suddenly felt heavy. Alex began to fall asleep for the first time in hours, he got comfortable and closed his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before

There was a soft knock on Alex’s home office door, “Alex darling, please come out of your office. Laf has just finished cooking dinner” Hercules said in his gruff but polite voice. Alex only responded with a quick “Almost done”. Alex was currently writing an editorial called “The Farmer Refuted” for the news company he worked at. He’d been in his office for around 5 hours and turned down every one of his significant others attempts to get him out. He knew that if he didn't come out at least for dinner Lafayette would be pissed at him, so reluctantly he stopped typing and exited his office. John ran up to him and engulfed Alex in a rib-crushing hug, “I thought you’d never come out of there” John stated, relief clear in his voice. Alex smiled “Well I can’t be without you guys for that long,” he said after he kissed the top of John’s head. “Come on you two, help Hercules set the table,” Lafayette said from the kitchen quietly giggling at their antics.

When the table was set the four of them sat down. John was the first to dig into the food, his face glowed as he looked at the amazing meal Lafayette had made. “I still can’t believe Eliza and Maria are getting married!” Lafayette said as he placed some green beans on his plate, the other three agreed as they kept eating. “Have you guys finished packing? we have to leave early in order to get there on time” Hercules said after taking a sip of water, the question was more aimed at Alex due to his lack of concentration during the last couple of days. During all of dinner Alex was distracted, all he could think about was his article. His distant attitude didn't go unnoticed by his lovers, the three of them looked at Alex in concern but didn't say anything.

Soon dinner was over, and after Alex placed his plate in the sink he ran to his office to finish typing. It was 11 pm when Lafayette went downstairs to Alex’s office, he didn't bother to knock and just walked in. He placed his arms around Alexander and rested his chin on top of Alex’s hair. “Hey Laf, is something wrong?” Alex asked not looking away from his computer. “Nothing is wrong mon chéri, I just wanted you to stop and get some sleep, Lafayette said before placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek, “Oh, I’m almost done Laf don’t worry I’ll be in bed soon” Alex muttered still not looking away from the screen. Lafayette took this as an answer and went back to bed. The hours passed by and by the time Alex finished it was already 5 am, he had two hours to sleep before having to leave for the wedding. Alex turned off his computer and rested on the beanbag chair in his office.

14 hours ago

*Beep Beep* Alexander’s alarm clock blared causing him to slowly wake up. He to the downstairs shower and put the water on freezing cold to wake himself up even more. The water ran down his back causing him to shiver at the touch. Ten minutes later he dried off and put on a pair of jeans with a gray short-sleeved shirt. Alex smiled when he heard the sound of Lafayette singing and smelled freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Alex entered the kitchen and sat down next to Herc after giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “Good morning handsomes” Alex exclaimed as he snuck a piece of bacon off of John’s plate.The four talked excitedly about the day ahead, Alex hoped they didn't see the bags under his eyes. He didn't want to admit to them that he didn't take their advice, he always stayed up late and operated fine during the day, how could this day be any different? Alex thought.

Not long after, the four of them were on the road. They sang along to every song that came on the radio and chatted about the things they saw on the ride. As they reached another gas station they switched drivers for the fourth time that day, it was Alex’s turn to drive. He should have told the truth, he could feel his body telling him to sleep, but he couldn't. He was driving pretty well for the most part until the sky began to dim. The darkening sky caused his eyes to droop and before Alex knew it, his hands were slipping from the wheel. “ALEX!” John screamed waking Alex up, but it was too late. Everything seemed to slow down, all Alex could hear were the chilling screams that escaped the mouths of his lovers. When the truck finally hit them there was a moment of silence, extreme, ear piercing silence. The smell of coolant and burnt chemicals stung Alex’s nose, he was dizzy but that didn't stop his mind from asking millions of question. “JOHN, HERC, LAF CAN YOU HEAR ME?’ Alex screamed, his voice hoarse. No one answered. “John?”, “Hercules?”, “Lafayette?”, still nothing.

Present

“Mr.Hamilton, please wake up," a familiar voice said. Alex opened his eyes and looked at Lucy standing in front of him. “The doctors said you could see your significant others now” a smile appeared on her face. He wiped his eyes and stood up, he didn't know if he should be happy to finally see them or upset. But still, he followed Lucy to their room, his stomach churning with every step.


	3. Stop worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy :) I'll try to update more regularly  
> Also, It's James Madison's Birthday!!!

Maria and Eliza’s house  
George walked over to James and gave him Thomas’s phone. Thomas was currently pacing, worry clear on his face. Eliza was the first one to speak, “What did he say George? Why aren't they here?” she asked calmly. George was scared to tell them the truth, he knew the news would break all of their hearts. Martha, George’s wife, rested her hand on his shoulder “George, please tell us what’s going on?” she said looking at him with concern. “Ok, I need you all to sit down first” George stated in a serious tone. The group sat down in front of George, each of them fidgeting with anticipation. “I’m going to tell you what Alex told me, so this is all know” George took in a breath, “Alex said that he got little sleep last night and when it was his turn to drive he fell asleep behind the wheel, seconds later a truck hit their car from the side. The car flipped over and Alex crawled out, bystanders called an ambulance and took Laf, Herc, and John away to the hospital”. George let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and looked up at all the faces in front of him, each person's eyes were filled with worry and shock. “Are they ok?!” Thomas shouted as he sprung from the chair, his eyes slowly filling with anger. “I don’t know” George responded looking Thomas in the eye, Thomas's hands and teeth clenched shut. “That bastard, doesn't he ever think about others before he does something so irresponsible and dangerous” Thomas was now whispering, but the hate in his voice was crystal clear. He stormed out the room and James followed behind him. The others looked around and didn't say a thing, it wasn't long until they all dispersed and went to their separate rooms.

James and Thomas’s room  
Thomas slammed the door closed as he frantically looked around the room for something to throw. His eyes settled on an antique jewelry box, he went to grab it, rage still filled him. He would have thrown it if it wasn't for James’s arms wrapped around him.

“Get off me James,” Thomas said angrily

“I will not, you must calm down Thomas” James replied trying to stay calm

“How can I stay calm when this fucking arrogant, immigrant, bastard probably got my brother killed because he has no concern about his actions?!” Thomas yelled while trying to  
escape James’s hold.

“Thomas, please just calm down” James’s voice was pleading

“Answer my question James!?” small specks of spit left Thomas's mouth.

“I don’t know Thomas, ok I don’t know”James let out a sigh

“But I do know that you need to stop being a baby about this, stop throwing a fucking tantrum. Yes I know you are in pain and yes I know you are angry at Alex, we all are, but imagine how he feels. He has lost so many loved ones and we both know that if Herc, Laf, and John have serious injuries or worse, Alex would kill himself!” James snapped, completely done with Thomas’s crap.

Thomas’s shoulders relaxed as he slowly slumped to the floor bringing James with him

“You’re right, I-I just want Lafayette to be ok. He’s all I've got” Thomas said while positioning his head into James' chest.

“Well, I guess all that anger has made you stupid because you forgot one thing. You'll always have me, honey, through thick or thin I’ll always be here” James placed a small kiss onto Thomas’s forehead.

The two stayed like this for a while, James let Thomas cry into his chest until he fell asleep.

Aaron and Angelica’s room  
Aaron and Angelica entered their shared room awkwardly. Each of them walked over to their individual beds and sat down.

“I’m gonna text Alex, I need more information on what's going on,” Angelica said, determination high in her voice

“I don’t think he’ll answer” Aaron responded logically

“I didn't ask for your opinion Aaron, you don’t have to text him. But I am” Angelica hissed with annoyance

“Whatever Angelica, just turn off the lamp when you're done” Aaron spoke once he walked out the bathroom fully clothed in his pajamas.

“I will, goodnight,” Angelica said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

“Goodnight” Aaron whispered back as he engulfed himself under the covers.

Once Angelica was done she turned off the lamp and slipped into bed. When Aaron thought she was asleep he whipped out his phone and sent a couple texts to Alex.

Eliza and Maria’s room  
“What are we gonna do Maria?” Eliza asked while washing her face in their bathroom.

Maria stood by the doorway toothbrush in hand.

“We have to postpone the wedding Eliza” she answered before placing the toothbrush in her mouth.

“But all these people are already on their way, your parents included”

“Well too bad, I know we both don't feel comfortable having our wedding when three of our best friends are in the hospital”

“True, but-”

“No buts Eliza, what has gotten into you?” Maria wrapped her arms around Eliza’s waist.

“I just don't want to disappoint everyone”

“Oh Lizzy you aren't disappointing anyone, come on let's get some rest”

“Hold up I have to send a mass text to everyone saying the wedding has been postponed due to the recent events, ok Maria?”

“Perfect Lizzy, now come on we have long day ahead of us”

“Ok, but stop calling me Lizzy”

“Never my darling” Maria teased, she placed a small kiss on Eliza’s nose.The two snuggled up together underneath covers and soon fell asleep.

George and Martha’s room  
Martha sat in the bed, glasses on and her favorite book in hand, “A Walk to Remember” by Nicholas Sparks. George paced back and forth, mumbling to himself. “George, darling please stop pacing I’m trying to read,” Martha said as she flipped the page. George didn't stop but his mumbling did increase, “George stop pacing and get in the bed or I swear you'll regret it” she placed down her book and stared straight at George. George stopped and slithered underneath the bed covers, “I’m sorry Martha I’m just worried for Alex, he could go to jail" George let out a sigh.

“What has our son got himself into, he should have known better” the full gravity of the situation hit Martha.

“I don’t know Martha, I don't know” George placed his hands on his temple

“I need to be updated on what's happening, let's both send Alex a quick text,” Martha asked slightly concerned

“Ok sweetie” George responded agreeingly

Alex didn't respond, the two guessed his phone was turned off

“We need to stop worrying over this, George turn your phone off and let's go to bed,” Martha said while turning her phone off

“Yes dear” George replied reluctantly as he snuggled up to Martha laying his head on her lap.

“Good, now let me finish my story” Martha picked up her book again returning to her page.

She began to read out loud “Coupled with her usual brown cardigan and plaid skirt, she always looked as though she were on her way to interview for a job at the library-”  
George groaned and was going to complain but was interrupted by Martha, “Shut up George” she said after hitting George on the head with her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> So what did you guys think?  
> I want to thank @Rascalisafatcat for helping me with this, Please check out her stories. They are absolutely amazing


	4. The day we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update XD

Alex stood outside the hospital room that held his injured lovers, his hands shook as he reached for the doorknob. The door made a wretched screeching sound as he opened it.

He looked up and saw each of them in a hospital bed, wires connected in and out of their body's.

Bandages covered Lafayette's face and his legs were in casts, Herc had bandages on his hands and rib cage, John didn't have as many bandages and cast as the other two but he certainly looked more lifeless.

The sight caused Alex's knees to buckle, he caused this, he's the reason the people he loved so much are in serious pain. He could feel his eyes watering and heart pumping, he left the room without saying a word and sat on the chair in front of their room.

"Mr.Hamilton, is everything alright?" Lucy asked looking down at Alex.

"No" Alex barely responded his throat slowly clenching closed. Lucy placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened, I hope they heal well Mr.Hamilton" once she finished Lucy left Alexander by himself, surrounded by his many thoughts.

Alex was cold, he longed for the warmth of his significant others. The sweet scent of Lafayette's hair, the stronghold of Hercules's arms, the soft lips of John who left kisses on his face.

Alex remembered the first time all four of them meet. John, Herc, and Laf were already in a relationship when he met them.

*5 years ago*  
Alex stared out the window and looked at the gigantic buildings. After living in Virginia with his foster parents for 7 years seeing big skyscrapers instead of rolling hills and trees was such an exciting and strange thing.

"Are you ready son?" Martha asked turning around in her seat to look at Alex smiling ear to ear.

"Mhm," Alex responded excitedly.

"Well good son because we just arrived" George stated as he pulled into the Columbia College visitors parking deck, Alex could barely sit still in his seat. The three stepped out the car and grabbed Alex's bag from the back.

"Well son you did it, you got into Columbia," George said while ruffling Alex's hair.

"Not only did you get in but you got a scholarship! You're gonna take this school by storm, their gonna have to start calling it "King's College" because you are my little king" Martha said as she squished Alex's face between her hands.

Alex swatted her away with a light tint on his cheeks.

"Martha leave the poor boy alone, you're embarrassing him on his first day of college." George chuckled.

"I would George, but our baby is all grown up and I can't stand to see him go" Martha replied while pulling Alex into a tight hug.

"Mom please stop" Alex whined as he tried to pull away from Martha's hold when he spotted a group of kids walking by.

"Ok ok, fine. I'll let go" Martha laughed as she let go, both her and George chuckled as Alex began to fix his shirt by looking into the car window.

"Well son, this looks like goodbye. We can't wait to see you during breaks and don't forget to call or your mom will worry to death" George said as he slapped Alex's back.

"Wait, you aren't walking me to my dorm," Alex said puzzled.

"No my little king we aren't, you are an adult and we are sure you can do this on your own." responded Martha as she grabbed George's hand.

"Ok then" Alex stated before grabbing his suitcase.

"Before you leave give us a hug," George said. Alex squeezed his foster parents tight, afraid if he let go he'd never see them again.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," he said slowly unwrapping himself from the hug.

"We're gonna miss you too son," George said as Alex started to walk away.

When Alex was a couple feet away he turned around and looked at his foster parents once again holding hands, Alex waved at them. Martha and George waved back, smiling ear to ear.

Alex watched as they got in the car and slowly drove away, he was scared without them.

The last time he was alone was during the hurricane that destroyed his home in the Caribbean, he could feel water swell into his eyes when their car was fully out of sight.

He wiped away the tears, knowing Martha and George wouldn't want him to cry over this. Alex grabbed out the map from his back pocket and followed it to the student help center, he was told to meet a fellow student by the name of Aaron Burr there.

*10 minutes later*  
Alex arrived at the help center and looked around until he saw a young man holding a sign with the words "Alexander Hamilton" on it, he walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr?" the young man looked a bit terrified of Alex, but replied, "That depends, who asking?".

Alex stuck out his hand and answered: "Oh sure, I'm Alexander Hamilton".

The young man shook Alexander's hand "Nice to meet you, Alexander. Aaron Burr, I'm your roommate for the next 4 years" Aaron said as he folded up the small paper sign.

"I'll show you to our dorm" he continued as he grabbed a folder and walked out the help center.

As the two walk Aaron showed Alex all the student hangouts and classrooms, when they finally reached their dorm building Aaron stopped at the front desk.

"Hello Aaron, how can I help you?" the short boy at the desk asked after letting out a cough.

"Hey James, I'm just here to sign another one of us freshmen in" Aaron replied while sitting the folder on the desk.

"Oh ok then let me grab Herc, he's better at this than me" the boy, Alex assumed was James, said

Before the boy went to the back he looked at Alex and stated "Hi, James Madison. Nice to meet you", Alex waved at him and replied "Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you as well" James smiled and went to the back.

Once James left another young man walked out, Alex couldn't help but look at his glistening biceps and bright smile. Alex could feel himself slightly drooling and melting at the sight of the boy.

Without saying a word the young man took the folder and opened it.

"Hey Aaron," the boy said while reading the contents of the folder.

"Hey Herc, this is Alexander. He's a freshman like us" Aaron said leaning against the counter.

"Alexander, this is Hercules Mulligan. If you ever need something tailored or made this is the guy you talk to." Aaron continued.

"Thanks, Aaron" Hercules stated before a small smile appeared on his face, he began to type some things into a computer that sat on the desk.

A couple minutes later Hercules handed Alex a card.

"This is your student ID, don't lose it," Herc said.

When Alex's and Herc's hands brushed up against each other Alex began to blush at the contact.

"Come on Alex I need to show you our room" Aaron stated while walking away from the desk.

"See you later Herc," Aaron said after pushing the elevator button. Hercules waved goodbye at the two before they entered the elevator.

*dorm room*  
After the two unpacked Aaron began to tell Alex all about this "Freshman mixer" happening today. The freshman mixer was an event that allowed you to meet the other freshman and those who you may share classes with.

Alex didn't have anything better to do so he agreed to go. Before Alex left he took out his phone and texted his parents.

Alex: Hey Mom and Dad, I successfully signed in and everything is going well!

Martha: That's great son :) we miss you so much already

Alex: I miss you guys too, I've got to leave soon. My roommate is dragging me out the dorm.

George: lol XD ok son, have fun. We love you

Alex: Love you too. Also, Dad please don't ever send "lol XD" again

George: But I thought that's what all the cool people say

Martha: It is, but you aren't cool George

Alex: Damn Dad, Mom just roasted you

Martha: Watch your language young man, and go with your roommate. We'll talk to you later

George: Bye son

Martha: Bye my little king :)

Alex: Bye :)

With that, Alex placed his phone in his pocket and followed Aaron out the door.

*Mixer*  
Alex followed Aaron out to the courtyard where lots of people and tables were gathered. They walked up to one of the tables and made a name tag, after that the two parted ways and went to their first class table.

Alex stuck the name tag on after sitting down and looked at all the people there. One boy, in particular, caught his eye, he was average height with hazel colored curly hair and brown freckles all over his face. The boy was too far away to read his name tag properly and Alex was too scared to walk up to him, so he just sat for a while until he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Alex turned around and saw Aaron's face looking down on him.

"Alex there are some people I'd like you to meet"

"Why?"

"Because you look uncomfortable, now come on"

Alex was pulled through the crowd by Aaron's hand, Aaron weaved through the mass of huddled people effortlessly.

"Did I really look that uncomfortable?" Alex thought. He was going to ask Aaron but didn't because they suddenly stopped.

"Hey Alex, I know you already met Herc but I'd also like you to meet John Laurens and Marquis de Lafayette" Aaron said while pointing at the boy he saw before with freckles and another boy with dark brown curly hair and the most enchanting eyes. It was at that moment that Alex fell in love.

"Earth to Alex" Aaron laughed while waving his hand up and down in front of Alex's face.

"Huh? What? sorry" Alex blushed startled.

Aaron nudged Alex's elbow as a sign for him to shake their hands.

"Oh right, sorry. Hello, I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex" Alex said as he stuck his hand out and shook their hands.

He noticed a slight blush reach the freckled faced boy's cheeks, but he ignored it thinking he probably imagined it.

As the night went on the five of them talked for hours.

They talked about silly things such as why green is just a wanna be blue or how magenta was probably the ugliest color ever. However, they also talked about serious things like immigration laws and equal rights.

Alex had very strong opinions in both the silly and serious conversations.

Around 9 pm Herc, John, and Laf went to the bathroom, leaving Aaron and Alex alone.

"So, what do you think?" Aaron asked after taking a sip of his soda.

"Of what?" Alex responded confused.

"Of the school silly" Aaron laughed while lightly shoving Alex's shoulder.

"It's pretty cool, I guess"

"Well that's good, glad you like it here"

"Thanks"

"I'm gonna go check on Herc and the boys if that's ok?"

"Um sure, that's fine" Alex lied, he really didn't want to be left alone.

"Ok, thanks" and with that Aaron stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Afraid to be by himself he walked up to the bathroom 2 minutes after Aaron left.

As he approached the door he could hear them talking, he leaned in and listened.

"That Alex kid is pretty cute" he heard John say.

"Agreed" Lafayette replied.

"And smart, so unlike a lot of other guys here" Hercules continued.

"True" Aaron agreed.

"Do you think he'd say yes if we asked him out?" John asked.

"I don't know, probably no. I mean I don't think he's gay plus he might not like polyamorous relationships" replied Hercules.

"Well, you never know" Aaron stated.

At that, Alex rushed back to his seat as he heard footsteps approach the door.

Alex sat in his seat smiling to himself thinking how wrong they were.

He was definitely gay and definitely ok with polyamorous relationships.

Plus he'd totally say yes if they asked him out, but Alex kept this all to himself.

*Present*  
Tears fell down Alex’s face like a waterfall as he thought about the memory. After that fateful day, Alex spent the next 5 years with 3 of the people he loved more than anything in the world. He would trade anything for them to be fine, including his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first off I purposely wrote Aaron to be more open and kind during the flashback compared to how I wrote him in an earlier scene. that is because something happened in college that caused him to be more closed off. I don't know if I'll write a chapter on it but if you want me to just tell me.  
> I live for comments and questions so ask away XD


	5. *Update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update about the future of this story.

So I've decided to abandon this story, mainly because I'm not sure where I want to go from here. So if you are interested in taking over the story or changing the whole thing, please comment down below or message me.


End file.
